


Girl problem

by Awenseth



Series: The Unholy Triumvirat [4]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Commentari, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grand Master Dashi has a little problem. He tryes to get the woman of his dreams to love him, but the ideas of his two friends, mostly Guan's plans backfire on him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Girl problem

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually one of my odest on the net posted fics which was on my first FF.Net account so Ignore the silly style, this also has a sister-fic to it...

A/N: Hay, this is my next fic, buti t will be a little different. Then today will the person telling you about the events of this fic will be not me. You want to know who? Well then….; grabs micro; ;spotlight goes on; So everyone, garret with me our today's guest! ; drums noise; Grand Master Dashi! ; Dashi walks in; so, now that you are here you can begin and I go and work on my other fic…

 

_Dashi: ah Twilight, when it is a fic for the show, could you please let…._

_Twilight: don't even try, she begged me yesterday to never let that happen to her and I gave her my word so bye…; leaves;_

_Dashi: damn…well then let me begin with this. Oh and after I'm finished could someone please gave me some flirt ideas? I already asked Guan and Chase, but nothing worked and in the last time are Chase and that red haired goth playing bodyguards for her… But now I can explain what goes wrong when I tried to follow their options._

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

**_1\. Bring her flowers, girls usually like flowers:_ **

Yes great idea, guys. I tried, but the action didn't work…

_"Hay, my red haired angel. I have some flowers for you."_

_"AAAA! ;_ CRASH _;"_

I got the flowers right in the face after she screamed, then she run away. Roses taste weird, and the thorns are not fun.

 

**_2\. Try candy:_ **

Well, I got the same reactions as by the flowers, but this time unfortunately she was not sitting in a clearing full of flowers in the forest. She was by the cliffs and I crashed down into the water…

 

**_3\. Try a serenade:_ **

I loved that idea of Guan so I waited till nightfall and went to her home. After I got inside the cave I stood in the middle of the hall, because I didn't know where her room was. I took out the guitar and begun my song…

_Oh, my sweet angel you know how much I love you._

_You are my light, my pride, my happiness._

_Like one angel send from Heaven._

_My sweet angel I only want to hold you,_

_I want to touch you, feel you._

_This love is burning me inside for you,_

_I want to hold you every night…_

_"_ DASHI!"

"It is ten before midnight, what is this whining!"

"Uhm…hay Chase, ah my love how did you like my song?" ;crash, thump;

My, head and back are still aching thanks to Chase and Jack plus some other members of the Heylin side who are living now in Chase's lair and were woken up. But the worst thing was I could see _**everyone**_ in their pajamas except my lovely Wuya, who was hiding behind Jack! On that day or night I learned three important things, _1._ I can't sing, _2._ Chase and Jack can be very violent by falling out of bed in the middle of the night thanks to my singing and _3._   in my option that is one of the important things: to be thrown out of Chase's lair and crashing down can be extremly painful…ouch…

 

**_4\. Ask her out for dinner:_ **

Now that was a great idea and I couldn't believe it, she actually said 'yes'. I was so happy and as I saw her in that long red dress I think I was about to faint and begun drooling as she came down so gracefully on the steps with a smile on her face. I already wanted to go, but she said now and looked up at the steps. I got pale as I saw Chase and Jack standing there growling as they tried to fix their bows on the tuxes. Ok, I would have any other time laughed my head of at the sight of one of my old companions and friends in a tux, but not this time.

As they got down she took both mens arms, looked at me smiling and told me that she asked them to come with us! Great, and in the restaurant she sat between them happily.

So much to that idea…

 

**_5\. Visit her as a surprise:_ **

I followed that advice and went to her in the next evening. I found her in the gigantic living room sitting on the floor giggling and holding her teddy. She was so adorable with it, but I begun drooling as I saw her in her knee length black silk nightgown.

The trio held a movie night and I think she saw me as I stepped in then she screamed and jumped up to the couch and cowered behind my old friend and the goth boy. I got thrown out again….

 

**_6\. Flirt with her on a party:_ **

To my luck Chase held a party for the appearing of the 100th Shen Gong Wu, and even the xiaolin were invited. As I got there with Guan and greeted her she only screamed and jumped right in the redhead's arms who almost fell backwards. Then as we all sat down to eat I tried to flirt with her and she let the spaghetti fall on the boy's head. To say that it is very dangerous to provocate the Dragon of Destruction…

I had the privilege thanks to him to find out how exactly a piñata feels...

 

**_7\. Confess your love for her:_ **

To be honest, I was a bit nervous about that, but I went to her to ask her to be my wife. She looked sick as I mentioned my idea about a family and then she run away.

You can think what I did I followed her screaming my question and my love for her.

She only screamed only after her two "bodyguards" to do something, and the two come running with a spear and both looked like two three years old. After them run Ashley with some of their Wu in her hands and tried to stop them. She accidentally turned them with a liquid into children, but the two still knew that what to do when Wuya needed them. So the little casing went on for a half an hour then Jessica came and turned her father and godfather back to normal, so the two chased after me as adults again.

_If I remember right were that all the ideas that others gave me and they all backfired on me in some very painful ways. I don't understand what that woman wants, every time I try to get near her she jumps in the arms of the two. Why won't she gave me a chance to prove myself to her. I mean…hey, even Chase gave Jack a chance to prove himself so why wont she be so kind to me?_

_But I wont give up, I mean I'm handsome, I'm a great fighter, but I think it didn't give me a bonus point that I sealed her 1500 years ago into a puzzle box. But oh well, she will get someday ower it, but it would be hard to get near her, I mean Chase's lizard form has some sharp teeth and claws and Jack has really amazing powers. And I can only go there with Dojo, but when my little dragon friend sees Chase he screams every time 'CANNIBALL!' and faints or hides in my clothing and that tickles so that will be also hard, but where is one will there is also a way…_

A/N: well as long Dashi thinks about his plan to get Wuya and Chase and Jack glare at him while said woman hides behind them (witch by the way looks totally adorable) I say goodbye to you all.


	2. That guy has nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post the sister fic up as a second chapter, it also shows a list with stories that will hopefully come in the future and the fact that they started showing Chronicles here will hopefully give me some inspiratons.

_Twilight: so, now let us see what we want to know!_ ;big screen apiaries behind her;

**_'Girl problem': Grand Master Dashi –updated_ **

**_'That guy has nerves…': Chase Young, Jack Spicer –updated_ **

**_'Everything changed…': Omi_ **

**_'Like father, like childe': Raimundo + Raiko Pedrosa, Jack + Jessica Spicer,_ **

**_'Haylin or Domination?': Xiaolin Dragons_ **

**_'My nightmare': Wuya_ **

**_'Time goes fast': Dojo_ **

**_'Haylin are insane…': Raimundo Pedrosa_ **

**_'Quality time the Haylin way can hurt…': Jack Spicer_ **

**_'Stuck between two friends': Master Monk Guan_ **

_Twilight: and now ladies and gentlemen greet our today's two guests the Prince of Darkness himself, Chase Young and the Dragon of Destruction and Evil Genius Jack Spicer. ;both men walk in; So guy's, first hay and have fun by the fic. I'm on my way to fetch that snake…_

_Chase: no you don't…_

_Twilight: and why?_

_Jack: first we have to talk…_

_Twilight: ;confused look; uhm…ok…what is it what you want to know…_

_Jack: we hope that you never will come to the idea to help Master Dashi to come near Wuya…_

_Twilight: I already promised it to her to never let that happen, so guy's could you please begin I really need to go now…_

_Jack + Chase: ok… Twilight: great…;disappears;_

_Jack: uhm…Chase…_

_Chase: yes Spicer? Jack: we should now begin, so as everyone knows who read 'Girl problem' that Master Dashi has a crush on Wuya and that she isn1t to happy about that…_

_Chase: and every time she sees him she flips and usually goes to the place where she feels the safest…;sigh;, but even it is flattering that this place is in our arms it is not great in a fight for a Shen Gong Wu…_

_Jack: for example…_

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

1\. The 'Bracelet of Nightmares' activated itself. This practicular Wu belongs to the rare negative element Wu's and has the power to create nightmares in the mind of another person and the one wearing it can manipulate the dreams as he/she pleases. The Dragon's and Haylin's were after it. Four against three, but the 'Unholy Trio' seemed to have the upper hand until Raimundo the leader of the Xiaolin begun grinning and called cheerfully; _"Hello Grand Master Dashi!"_

Well after that come the problem, Wuya immediately threw herself in Jack's arms who lost his balance and crashed into me. Our only luck was that the Xiaolin bust out laughing and in that moment took Cyber the Wu.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

_Chase: that was embrassing…_

_Jack: Chase, I was the person we got jumped at. Ok, Wuya's a friend, but please that actions startles me every time and she could hug me a little bit more carefully before she accidentally strangles me…, by the way that reminds me did you speak with Guan about his brilliant idea?_

_Chase: after that night…yes…_

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

2\. It was a peaceful night and everyone was fast asleep in Chase's lair. The evil overlord himself was also peacefully sleeping in his king sized bed, under the poison green silk covers. Nothing could be heard until a loud noise haled trough the halls which resembled the screams of something tortured and combined with breaking glass. He shoot up from bed and looked wide eyed in front of him.

"Please tell me that I'm only hallucinating…"-he whispered in the darkness, but then he heard beside the 'singing' a familiar scream, then things crashing, doors slamming another scream then his door bust open and someone run inside, dragging something with them. 

The next thing Chase knew was that he was staring on his side in the bed at a furiously blushing Jack Spicer and at a whimpering and shaking Wuya who held on to both men as if when she let go she would die. Chase stared at the two for a while and then together with Jack they tried to hush the witch. After they managed that the tree went to the main entrance hall where they met the other Haylin who lived there. That meant Chase's 'cats'(200), Jack's robots (30), Mala Mala Yong, Tabimura, Vlad, Robo Jack, Cyclops, Katnappe, Kitty, Nicole and Jessica. They were all pissed of for the waking. Chase glared down at his friend.

"Dashi!"- The man turned up to them smiling and greeted Wuya who hid behind Jack and buried her face in his back. Then the man gave the trembling woman over to his wife and went down with the other males. And after ten minutes showed the warrior the way out, but two of them could not go to bed then Wuya was still afraid so Chase had his two friends as company in his room.

On the next morning then Chase went over to the temple in that his friend Guan lived and went lizard as he yelled at him for that idea of a serenade and begun chasing him.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

_Jack: yes luckily we got over that, but it is a bit frustrating. What does that guy think? I got bruises everywhere after she launches at us every time if Master Dashi apiaries._

_Chase: I know, he should have already learned that she is not interested in him in any way and…;scream, running, thump;_

_Jack: oww…;laying on the ground on top of Chase with Wuya in his arms; uhm…Wuya? ;blushes as the red haired woman snuggles closer to him;_

_Chase: could you two please stay up now from me?_

_Jack: ok Chase…;begins to stand up with Wuya who has her arms around his neck, for support as Dashi runs in and both crash again on Chase;_

_Chase: Dashi! ;he yelled and turned to a lizard;_

_Dashi: uhm…;sweatdropps; uhm…I think Guan is calling me…bye…;runs of;_

_Chase: come back here! ;runs after him;_

_Jack: I only hope that Chase gets him ;looks down at the woman in his arms; Wuya calm down, Chase and I will protect you…;he whispered softly, kissing her forehead._


End file.
